<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Avatar Academia (Title subject to change) by 2jay6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211692">My Avatar Academia (Title subject to change)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jay6/pseuds/2jay6'>2jay6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Multi, Original Character Replaces Mineta Minoru, Original Character is Son of Lin Beifong, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend, Yaoyorozu Momo is a Good Friend, dadmight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jay6/pseuds/2jay6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One fateful day as a child, Izuku Midoriya is saved from his bully and tormentor Katsuki Bakugo. This allows him to grow up with a friend that tells him the one thing he needs to hear, "We can be heroes together!" See how the inclusion of a friend and positive reassurance can cause a boy to grow leaps and bounds in his journey to becoming the next #1 Hero!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midoriya Izuku &amp; Everyone, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Original Character(s), Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Possible Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might - Relationship, Yaoyorozu Momo/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: Not All Men Are Created Equal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm really bad at summaries, but I really hope you enjoy my story. Leave all of your compliments (And criticisms) in the compliment of what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> “Not all people are created equally.” </em>
</p><p>A little 6 year old boy with green hair and green eyes in a light blue shirt, navy blue and red tennis shoes can be seen defending a child on the ground. He was shaking, and looked more scared than the boy he was defending. “That’s mean K-Kacchan, can’t you see that he’s crying! If you keep h-hurting him, I’ll be forced to f-fight you.” </p><p>“Oh so, you’re still trying to be a hero, eh Deku?” said a 6 year old ash blond haired boy. He had red eyes and was wearing a black skull t-shirt and tan shorts. He held his hand out and sparks began to form. “I guess quirkless losers and regular losers have to stick together.” Behind him was a chubby child with wings and a lanky kid who’s fingers began to extend.  The green haired kid held up his hands in preparation to fight as the sparking kid walked towards him. As he began to move, a small stone raised from the ground and tripped him. </p><p>“Hey! 3 on 1 doesn’t seem very fair!” A kid ran towards the squabble with both of his arms out. He had pale green eyes and black hair that was matted down yet still had spikes sticking out. He was wearing green shorts with a tan tank top. The weirdest thing about him was that he wasn’t wearing any shoes. Using this as a distraction, the original kid on the ground began to run off.  “That is of course, unless that one is me! The great Dai Beifong!” He laughed with his fists on his sides.</p><p>“Who the hell are you? Why are you protecting Deku?” Bakugo asked.</p><p>“Deku eh? Is that your name?” Dai turned around. “Nice to meet ya! I’m Dai Beifong, but you can call me Dai!” Dai gave him a giant toothy smile before turning to the bully. The green haired boy stared at Dai in awe. </p><p>“Welp, I guess it doesn’t matter why you’re protecting him, you’re both gonna get beaten up.” </p><p>“R-run away! Kacchan has a reality strong quirk. You shouldn’t b-be hurt protecting a loser like me.” Deku looked down. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I have a strong quirk too! And I will be using it for Justice!” Dai assured the boy. </p><p>“It’s your funeral!” The boy with wings shouted as he flew towards him. Dai smirked before stomping on the ground. A small rock about 10ft behind the two launched at the flying kid. Deku gained stars in his eyes from looking at him. </p><p>“So you can throw rocks, so what!” The extending finger kid began running towards him. Dai punched his hand in the air and a small foot sized monolith raised and tripped him. </p><p>“Tch, fine you losers enjoy yourselves today. Come on extras. ” Bakugo shouted as him and his lackeys walked away. </p><p>“That's so cool! You can control stones?” Deku swooned. Dai rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment . </p><p>“Not exactly. My quirk is called Seismic Control. As long as my feet or hands touch the ground, any rock or things made out of rock I can control as long as its within my range.  I can also produce seismic waves from my feet and hands that allow me to feel where people are if they are touching the ground. Mine isn’t as good as my grandma or mom but I can still sense people through walls.” Dai explained. </p><p>“That’s so cool!” Deku said. Izuku pulled out a broken crayon and a journal from his small yellow backpack. He began to write down things about Dai’s quirk while gushing about how cool his quirk was.</p><p>“Thanks Deku!” Dai blushed. Deku’s smile faltered for a second. “What’s wrong?”<br/>“My name is actually Izuku Midoriya, not Deku, that’s just an insult that Kacchan uses. He uses it to make fun of-” Izuku explained.</p><p>“Your quirklessness?” Dai asked. Izuku frowned and looked down. “Well who cares what he thinks. He’s just a dick. I think you're pretty heroic protecting that kid back there.”</p><p>“Really? You think I’m heroic! Do you think I could be a hero?” Izuku’s eyes began to tear up.</p><p>“I don’t see why not. You sure do have the heart to be one. We can be heroes together!” Dai smiled. Izuku began to cry a literal river. The sand under them began to turn to mud due to the stream of tears. “Midoriya?!” Dai panicked. </p><p>“I have a friend!” Izuku shouted. </p><h1>*9 year timeskip*</h1><p>Izuku Midoriya can be seen running through crowds wearing a black school uniform with gold buttons. He was holding his phone to his ear while avoiding running into people.<br/>“Dai! I’m sorry! I was up late last night.” Izuku defended himself to his best (and only) friend.</p><p>“You were up watching All Might Videos again weren’t you.” Dai could be heard sighing over the phone. Izuku sweatdropped. “Well you better not be late to today’s exam. I’ll meet you at school.” Dai hangs up the phone. Izuku smiled. The two had become close friends ever since Dai saved him from Bakugo. They were inseparable. Izuku would invite him over to play hero and watch hero videos, and Dai would bring him to his home to train under his mother and grandmother, both of them being heroes in their own right. His mother, Lin Beifong is the chief of Tatooine’s Quirked Police Force, a special unit within the police that apprehends villains in the case that there are no heroes in the area. It was created by his grandmother Toph Beifong, a former blind hero known as the Blind Bandit. She used her seismic manipulation quirk to create seismic waves in a way that allowed her to sense people near. These two women were very headstrong and very...outspoken. They also loved Izuku and refused to allow him to be skinny. He may not have had their inherited quirk but they still taught him how to use their fighting style which was based on Praying Mantis Kung Fu. While they adored Izuku, Dai was the one who lived with them and they did not go easy in training, especially Toph. Easy to say, Dai has a healthy fear of women.  Izuku was knocked out of his walk through memory lane by a bunch of people running towards Tatooine Station. Izuku, being the danger magnet that he is, ran towards the commotion. A giant shark man was rampaging through the train station. The police were crowding people and keeping them from getting too close. </p><p>“Oh dear, it seems as though a villain is attacking.” said a male bystander. </p><p>“Apparently he stole a woman’s bag and when the police apprehended him, he began to rampage.” replied another man. Izuku began to squeeze.through the crowd to get as close as possible. As he approached the front, an electric tower fell towards the people. The people ran back, only to see the tower was suspended. </p><p>“Who was that!?” Izuku muttered. Izuku looked to see a tall muscular man with a blue vest, grey spiky hair and blue pants. He had a construction motif around his arms and headband. “It’s Death Arms!  The Strength Hero! He has a quirk that gives him impressive strength in his arms!” </p><p>“Wow, you were the one asking about him but you obviously know a lot about him. Are you a fanboy?” laughed an old man. Izuku chuckled with a blush. He then looked to see water spraying in front of him that began to shape into a rope. A man in a fireman’s uniform with fire hydrants for hands was yelling for the civilians to stand back as he put out fires. </p><p>“The rescue hero professional! Backdraft! His water quirk is only second to the Water Hose hero duo!” Izuku shouted.</p><p>“KAMUI!!” A group of young women shouted. From behind the crowd, a young man in a navy blue bodysuit with wooden accents and a wooden mask jumped into the fray.</p><p>“The young rookie, popular with younger students and women Kamui Woods! He’s been rising through the ranks quite fast.” Izuku gushed. </p><p>“Villain! You will be defeated today by me! Prepare for my ultimate attack!” Kamui woods shouted. Wood began to sprout from his hands and spread out around the villain. “Lacquered-” </p><p>“Canyon Cannon!” Shouted a feminine voice. A gigantic woman came from the air and kicked the giant shark man off of the train tracks. She has ash blonde hair, and was wearing a purple,orange and tan skin tight bodysuit. She also had a purple horned mask with orange eyes. “Piece of cake for the next hottest hero.” She boasted. Paparazzi and other males began taking pictures of the woman who began to pose with her butt out and smile. “Hi everyone, I’m Mt Lady! Pleasure to make your ass-quaintance”  Izuku went wide-eyed and took out his Hero Analysis journal Vol. 13 and began to draw Mt. Lady while muttering about her quirk. </p><p>“Wow Kid, with analysis skills like that, you must be planning on being a hero.” Izuku looked up at the old man next to him and nodded with a smile. “Well good luck!” Izuku’s smile grew wide as he chuckled and continued onto school.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Aldera Middle School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own My Hero Academia. Nor do I own Avatar the Last Airbender or The Legend of Korra. All rights belong to their respective owners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izuku felt drained. He had just taken the final exam for this semester and was now waiting for his teacher to grade them. He laid his head on his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only you could be stopped from coming to school by a villain attack.” Dai facepalmed. Izuku chuckled apologetically. “At least you still managed to get to school on time.”  Dai patted his friend on the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welp, the grades are in. All of them are pretty good, you each should be able to get any job that you want.” The class was quiet. “But who am I kidding! You all want to be heroes don’t you! You all have such amazing quirks, you will all be able to make it into hero courses across the country!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lump me in with the rest of these extras, teach. I’m gonna be the best of the best, a hero that rivals All Might!” Bakugo shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah Bakugo, It says here that you want to go to UA?” </span>
</p><p><span>“Of course, if I want to be the strongest, I need to go to the best school.” Bakugo said arrogantly. “ I have the quirk, I have the training, I passed all the mock exams-”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Oh Midoriya also wants to go to UA.” Bakugo’s smile fell to a scowl and the entire class began to laugh. Midoriya shot up in fear as Bakugo exploded his desk. </span></p><p><span>“Deku.” Bakugo growled. “What makes you think you can go to UA. A quirkless bastard like you couldn’t get in with just book smarts.” </span><span><br/></span> <span>“Actually, they just rid of that rule Kacchan,” Midoriya whimpered. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Yo. Bakubitch, get away from him.” Dai punched the palm of his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch. Do you want to take this outside or something?” Bakugo threatened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a deathwish or something?” Dai sent back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys! Settle down, no need for fights. Beifong, you’re going to try out for UA as well correct?” the teacher asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually my Mom is forcing me to take the recommended student exam. Says that no one of the Beifong name should take the easier exam.”  Dai chuckled. Izuku looked at Dai in awe. Sometimes he forgot that Dai’s family was technically rich since the Pre-Quirk era, he also comes from a line of heroes. He would have been really popular here at Aldera if he didn’t hang out with him. He’s never even had a girlfriend, despite the numerous girls who ask him out. His reason was always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need a girl who A.) Is nothing like my mom and grandma, and B.) Doesn’t want me for my quirk or money. Aldera has none of those.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! We here at Aldera expect great things from you and Bakugo! Make us proud.”  The teacher went back to passing out the exams and talking to other students.  Izuku went back to writing in his journal about the heroes he saw today. Dai sat on his desk playing with a couple stones he keeps in his pocket at all times. He floated them above his palm. About an hour passed and the teacher dismissed class. Izuku began looking at the news on his phone and saw that All Might was trending on Hero News. Apparently he had just been spotted stopping a Slime Villain a couple of blocks from their school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’VE GOTTA GO SEE THIS! HE MIGHT STILL BE IN THE AREA.” Izuku closed his journal and picked it up only for it to be grabbed by a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where ya goin Deku? We aren’t finished with our little talk.” Bakugo sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah! IS THAT A DIARY.” Lackey #1 said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hero Analysis #13?” Lackey #2 questioned. “That’s so pathetic!” Both lackeys began to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s delusional!” Lackey #1 laughed. Bakugo then began to burn the journal with an explosion. Izuku shouted in terror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you do that! That’s so mean!” Izuku shouted with tears in his eyes. Bakugo then proceeded to throw the charred journal out of the window. Izuku shouted as he looked out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most top-class heroes show potential early on. There’s only gonna be one student from this garbage school to make it to UA, they will know that I was destined for great-” Bakugo was interrupted by a rock hitting his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Bakudick. I believe you’re forgetting something. You kinda have to be a decent human being to be a hero.” Dai said as he stood up. “Fortunately, Izuku has enough kindness and heroic spirit in his heart for the both of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna say that again rock head?” Bakugo sneered as his Lackeys stood back. Not many people wanted to fight Dai (Besides Bakugo). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard me, besides. If you were so great, how come you didn’t get a recommendation for UA?” Dai taunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of us don’t have to have their rich mommies,  suck the principal’s DICK for a recommendation.” Bakugo sneered. Dai’s taunting smile faltered. </span>
</p><p><span>“I’m gonna give you 10 seconds to take that back.” Dai threatened.  Bakugo’s hand began to crackle as the room began to shake. </span><span><br/></span> <span>“Dai it’s ok! No need to settle to Kacchan’s level.” Izuku tried to calm down his friend. Dai looked over to Izuku and saw that he was shaking. He didn’t want a fight to start.</span></p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky my friend here doesn’t want to see me kick your ass.” Dai relented. “But if I see you again without Izuku, you’re gonna be six feet underground.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow you need a quirkless bastard like Deku to fight your battles. Maybe you should both jump off the roof together! Deku and Dai, the useless pair. “Bakugo laughed. Dai simply put his hand in his pocket and gestured to Izuku who looked like he was about to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Izuku, lets go get your journal and see if All Might is still in the area.”Dai said as he walked out of the door. Izuku grabbed his bag and followed behind his friend. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave a comment! Let me know what you like and don't like!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: Enter All Might</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own My Hero Academia,  Avatar the Last Airbender, or The Legend of Korra. All rights belong to their respective owners</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>*Downstairs outside of the school*</span>
</h1><p>
  <span>“That idiot, he can’t go around telling people to kill themselves. What if I had actually done it! Then he would be blamed for my death.” Izuku ranted. Dai looked into a bush for the journal as Izuku spotted it in a rain collecting pond. It was being nibbled on by koi fish. “I found it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Don’t let Bakugo get to you Izuku, he’s just a bully. You’re gonna get into UA with me and we are gonna be the best heroes.” Dai said as he put his arm around Izuku. “I’m gonna go get my backpack since I forgot to grab it when  I walked out. I’ll be right back!” Dai walked off as Izuku began determining the damage to his journal. As he was looking through the pages, a green sludge began to come out of the water pipe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll make an excellent meat suit! Very plain!” the slime villain shouted as he approached Izuku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>NEVER FEAR CITIZEN I AM HERE!” </b>
  <span>All Might shouted as he zoomed by and got rid of the villain by putting him in a bottle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-A-All M-might?!” Izuku stuttered out before fainting. All might ran over to Izuku before catching him. 3 minutes later, Izuku woke up instantly to see All Might sitting in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Greetings Young Midoriya! I’m glad to see you’re alright from your sudden fainting spell. Ha Ha Ha!” </b>
  <span>All Might shouted. Izuku began to shake, not even thinking about how he knew his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All Might! I’m such a big fan! Could I please have your autograph!” Izuku said as he held out his journal. All might simply pointed at the journal. Izuku looked down at the journal, opening it up to see All Might's signature on one of the pages, so that’s how he knew his name. “I will treasure this forever! It will be a family heirloom!” Izuku gushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Welp, I’d better get this villain to the police! I’ll be on my way!” </b>
  <span>All Might said as he began to leap away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! I have so many questions!” Izuku said as he leaped onto All Might’s leg .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>WOAH KID! I love my fans as much as the next hero, but this is insane!” </b>
  <span>All Might said as he tried to get Izuku off of his leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I fall down now I’ll definitely die!” Izuku said. All Might sighed before landing on a skyscraper. “I’d never thought I would see my life flash before my eyes while I’m so young.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>There you go Kid! I really have to go! I hope you enjoyed your ride.” </b>
  <span>All Might said as he crouched down. </span>
  <b>‘I need to get out of here, I’m running out of time’ </b>
  <span>he thought.  “</span>
  <b>Gotta go!” </b>
  <span>Grabs his hand before he could leave. Izuku stood back before looking down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! I need to ask you this. You’re the biggest opinion of heroes there is. Please be honest with me. Could a quirkless kid like me become a hero like you?” Izuku looked up and saw a twig looking man with spiky blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. “EH? W-Who are you? Are you an All Might Imposter?” The skinny man coughed up blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down kid. I’m the real All Might.” All might raised his shirt. On his stomach was a large wound. “You know how you sometimes hold your breath to flex. That’s how I take the form you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah! Did you get that wound from fighting Toxic Chainsaw?” Izuku asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah that rookie couldn’t do this to me.” All Might rubbed the back of his neck. “Anyway. Quirkless huh. To be honest. I don’t think you could become a hero without any sort of power.” Izuku’s face formed a frown as he looked down. “Don’t worry though. You can still help people. You could become a police officer, or a paramedic. The world needs more people like that.” All Might said. Izuku was broken. All Might then began to walk down the stairs of the building, not without taking one last look at the distraught Izuku. ‘I’m sorry you had to hear this. It’s better for you to be safe and safe than be a hero and live a short life.’ All Might thought. He then felt for the bottle in his pocket before finding that it was gone. ‘Oh no.’ Suddenly an explosion could be heard, All Might began to run towards the explosion in hope that it wouldn’t be the slime villain. </span>
</p><h1>
  <span>*With Izuku*</span>
</h1><p>
  <span>“I guess it’s true. I can’t be a hero without any special power.” Izuku said as he teared up. ‘Maybe Kaachan was right. I should just jump off the roof and hope I can get a quirk in my next life.’ Izuku was knocked out of his thoughts by the sound of an explosion. He looked to see a fire coming from the marketplace. His heroic curiosity taking over, Izuku rushed down the skyscraper’s stairs. As he ran as fast as he could he looked at his phone to see several text messages from Dai wondering where he was. Sending a text message to say he was heading to the marketplace to get groceries for dinner and that he would meet him tomorrow, Izuku continued on as he approached the crowd watching the debacle. Izuku pushed forward to the front of the crowd. Izuku looked to see the slime villain from earlier rampaging and destroying the marketplace.  Izuku looked to see the heroes Death Arms, Kamui Woods, and Backdraft doing nothing. Izuku looked down in shame, he knew it was his fault this villain escaped, he also knew it was his fault All Might had ran out of time for today.</span>
</p><p><span>“Why aren’t the heroes doing anything to stop him?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“They don’t have quirks for this situation!” </span></p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t All Might stop this villain earlier?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“THERE’S A MIDDLE SCHOOLER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE VILLAIN!” That part caused him to flinch and look at the villain. Lo and behold, Izuku saw blonde hair and red eyes inside of the slime villain. Bakugo began struggling to get free, his muffled shouting could be heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“KACCHAN!” Izuku shouted as he ran towards the villain. The heroes, crowd, and the newly arrived disguised All Might watched as Izuku jumped into the villain and clawed his way to Bakugo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that kid thinking!” Death Arms shouted. All Might watched in awe as the kid who he told couldn’t be a hero,was being a better hero than any other hero there.  Izuku finally clawed away one of the tentacles blocking Bakugo’s mouth,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here you quirkless loser!” Bakugo shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Kacchan, I’m here for you!” Izuku smiled shakily. Bakugo looked at him shocked as the slime creature enclosed around him. Izuku closed his eyes to brace himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Never fear citizens! I am here!” </b>
  <span>Izuku heard. All Might in his buff form had uppercutted the slime villain. Storm clouds began to form as rain and slime came from the sky. Izuku looked up in awe at All Might. The crowd cheered as the heroes ran up to Izuku to scold him for running into danger. Izuku rubbed his neck in embarrassment. He then turned to see Bakugo scowling and walking away through an alley. He ran over to catch up to his bully/childhood friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kacchan, are you ok?” Izuku asked, putting his hand on Bakugo’s shoulder. Bakugo slapped his hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look. I don’t know what you’re thinking, Deku. But this doesn’t make you stronger than me. Stay outta my way. I could have gotten out of that villain, I didn’t need your help.” Bakugo sneered before walking away. Izuku stood there as he turned around before walking into a twig formed All Might. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All Might?!” Izuku shouted. All Might covered Izuku’s mouth before telling him to shush. Izuku nodded as All Might removed his hand. All Might got onto his knees before bowing his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am very sorry for telling you that you can’t be a hero.” All Might apologized. “Please forgive me, I was angered and saddened by my own weakness that I couldn’t even see that I changed.” Izuku shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok All Might,  You were right. I can’t be a hero.” Izuku said, saddened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re wrong. I was wrong. You have the heart of a great hero.” All might said. “If you hadn’t run into the fight, I would have just been another bystander watching from the crowd. You told me you were quirkless, so imagine how I felt watching this shy quirkless boy doing something that I couldn’t even do; I was inspired to go past my limits. If I may, what compelled you to save your classmate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. When I saw Kacchan was in trouble, my body just kind of-” Izuku began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It moved on its own?” All Might finished. Izuku nodded. “You may not know this, but all great heroes, including myself, have stories of their bodies moving on their own to save someone else.  Young Midoriya. I believe you that you too can become a hero!” All Might said sternly. Izuku dropped to his knees and began to cry. “Allow me to mold your flames of a hero into a burning inferno!” Izuku looked up to see All Might holding out his hand. Izuku smiled and grabbed his hand as he wiped his eyes. </span>
</p><h1>
  <span>*Meanwhile with Dai* </span>
</h1><p>
  <span>Dai was walking with his hands to his pocket towards the Beifong compound. As he passed by an alley, he felt 3 people. 2 guys and one girl, and it seemed as though the guys were cornering the girl. Dai being the hero that he was, he knew he had to intervene. Taking off into a sprint, he looked to see two thugs holding a knife to a girl. Upon further inspection, the girl was really pretty. She was tall, just under an inch shorter than him and had black hair with and slanted black eyes. She was wearing a pink blouse with a tan skirt and knee high boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please gentleman, I would really appreciate it if you could just leave me alone.” the girl negotiated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell no, you definitely look like you have money. If you don’t have any on you, perhaps someone close to you could pay for you to return.” Thug 1 said. He held the knife closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s really pretty too! Maybe we could keep her around for some fu-” Thug 2 began. He was interrupted by a hole forming in the ground under him swallowing all but his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid any fun you will be having was just cancelled.” Dai smirked. Thug 2 struggled to get out of the hole but gave up when he saw it was fruitless. Thug 1, being the one with the knife ran at him, while coating the knife in fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh so you want to be a hero eh? Lemme show you what being a hero gets you.” Thug 1 shouted. Dai shook his head before getting into a stance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy pickings eh.” Dai said. He stomped and punched his fist out causing a human sized monolith to appear in front of the thug, stopping him in his tracks. Then he raised both of his arms allowing for two handcuff shaped stones to form out of the ground, holding the thug s arms to the ground. “I seriously don’t see how thugs like that think they can get away with such weak quirks.” Dai said under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for saving me.” The girl began. “But shouldn’t you be more hesitant using your quirk in public? It is illegal.” The girl finished. Dai blushed forgetting that she was there for a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t tell will you? My mom will kill me if I'm imprisoned. After she’s the one to arrest me. I can’t be killed before I get into UA.” Dai pleaded. The girl giggled causing Dai to blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry I won’t tell. My name is Momo Yaoyorozu.” Momo introduced herself. “You said you are trying to go to UA?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-my name is Dai Beifong.” Dai stuttered. Another reason why he hadn’t had a girlfriend yet is that like Izuku, Dai was terrible when it came to women. He lost any confidence he had. “A-and yep. I’m actually going to take the r-recommendation student exam in a couple months time.” Momo gained a surprised look as she suddenly grabbed both of Dai’s hands in her own. Dai’s entire face was as red as a tomato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?!” Momo asked. “What a coincidence, I am also taking the recommendation student’s exam. I would really love it if we could study and train together!” Dai looked around for anyway to get out of this. Not seeing any, Dai simply nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I would love to. You don’t mind if m-my friend Izuku joined us?” Dai asked. Momo laughed at the thought of this young man who had just effortlessly defeated those thugs with great confidence was now this blushing stuttering mess. Was it because of her or was he like this with all girls?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! Is he taking the recommendation student exam too?” Momo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s gonna be taking the n-normal exam, but he can still gain something from studying with us.” Dai said, trying to look at her eyes instead of her other...assets that were super close to him. It didn’t help that her eyes were beautiful too, or that she was still holding his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The more the merrier! We can figure out the details at a later point. “ Momo then raised her sleeve before it began to glow. From the glowing spot, a piece of paper and a pen appeared. She wrote something down before handing it to him. It was her phone number. “Here’s my number, I hope we can keep in touch. I will be seeing you Beifong-san.” She walked away allowing Dai to release a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was probably the most words I’ve ever spoken to a girl that wasn’t trying to date me or bully Izuku.” Dai said before looking at the paper. “Izuku will NOT believe this.” Dai shook his head before taking off home. As he arrived at the traditional japanese compound. He was greeted by a rock hitting him in the face, courtesy of his blind grandma. “Hi Baa-chan.” Dai said as he got up from the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re late coming home. You’re training was supposed to be 30 mins ago. I felt you from a mile away when you saved that girl.” Toph said. “What is she your new girlfriend? You guys were talking for a long time.” She teased. Dai blushed. Before shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like that Baa-chan!” Dai argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell when you’re lying. You thinks she’s prettyyyy. Toph teased again. “What a girl could see in a rockhead I have no idea. Anyway.” Rocks from Tophs rock garden began to float over their home. “Training starts now!” Dai gulped as he began to run. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: Let’s Make Some Connections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait on this chapter, my wisdom teeth have been coming in and its been hurting BAD. I won't be able to get them out until August sadly. But I was feeling better to finally put out this chapter so I hope you enjoy! It's a long one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dai trudged back into his bed as he nursed the bruises he got from training with his grandma. He loved the woman, but she was a devil when it came to training. As Dai laid across his bed and pulled out his phone. He decided to first text Izuku. </p><p><em> *You’ll never believe what happened to me today*  </em>Dai texted Izuku.</p><p>*<em> I was about to text you the same thing!* </em>Izuku responded. Dai chuckled. </p><p>*<em> You go first.* Dai responded. </em></p><p><em> *I’m going to be getting training from a professional hero trainer!* </em>Izuku exclaimed through text. Dai’s eyes went wide. Izuku’s right, he didn’t believe it. </p><p>*<em> How the hell did that happen!?* </em>Dai responded.</p><p>*<em> I’ll tell you in person next time I see you haha.* </em> Izuku texted. Dai felt cheated at the explanation. * <em> Anyway, what happened to you?* </em></p><p><em> *Mine doesn’t compare to yours, but if you must know. I talked to a girl today!* </em>Dai texted with as much arrogance as he could mustered. Izuku took a minute to respond.</p><p>*<em> WHAT!* </em>Izuku responded. Dai smiled.</p><p>*<em> Not only that. But I got her number!* </em>Dai texted. Wow, they were losers. </p><p>*<em> You’re my new hero Dai Beifong. You’re a man amongst men.* </em>Izuku responded. Dai nodded his head in pride. </p><p><em> *Her name is Momo Yaoyorozu, she's taking the recommended student exam with me. She invited us to study for the exam together.* </em>Dai explained. </p><p>*<em> I’ll see what I can do, You may have to go some days without me due to my training.* </em>Izuku said. </p><p><em> *I’ll let you know. Anyway, I’m gonna go take a shower.* </em>Dai typed, ending the text conversation before grabbing the paper from his pocket. “Its now or never, I suppose.” Dai pulled messages back up before messaging the numbers. </p><p>*<em> Hey Yaoyorozu-san, its me Dai Beifong, just sending you a message so you have my number.* </em>Dai sent before placing his phone back down. Minutes later, Dai heard a notification go off on his phone.</p><p>*<em> Greetings Beifong-san. This is Momo Yaoyorozu, responding to your text message. I am glad to have heard from you, forgive me for taking so long to respond. I am new to texting, but I’m assuming it is the same as sending emails. I look forward to hearing back for you so that we may plan our study group. Sincerely, Momo Yaoyorozu.*  </em>Dai read. His eyes went wide at the polite response from the pretty girl. He laughed at how sophisticated she sounded.</p><p>*<em> You’re alright Yaoyorozu-san, you don't have to be that polite when texting lol. Just talk to me like you would talk to any of your other friends.* </em>Dai responded. Once again, he waited a couple minutes to receive a response.</p><p>*<em> My apologies Beifong-san. Is this not how people our age communicate with each other? I’m afraid I don’t have many friends my age. At least none that are very sincere. I hope that you’ll be able to teach me if I am doing anything wrong. Sincerely Momo Yaoyorozu. P.S. You said other friends in your previous message, does that imply that you consider us friends?* </em>Momo responded. Dai full on laughed at that point.</p><p>*<em> How could you not have many friends, you seem really smart, nice, and you’re really pretty? And yes I do consider us friends.” </em> Dai typed out before snickering. “ <em> Sincerely Dai Beifong.* </em> Dai hit send before smiling and waiting. Suddenly he blushed realizing that he had called her pretty. </p><p>*<em> Many people think of those qualities that you mentioned as intimidating. And many of the males my age simply wish to court me due to my status and not because of who I am as a person. Though I am very flattered that you complimented me, you are very brave and handsome as well. I am also elated that you can consider us friends after just meeting today. Perhaps we can “hang out” as teenage friends our age usually do. Sincerely Momo Yaoyorozu.* </em>This time Dai read this message out loud. The thought of hanging out alone with a girl was insane. Also she called him handsome, which almost made him faint. </p><p>*<em> Of course we can hang out Yaoyorozu-san! You can hang out with me anytime you want! I’d love to get to know you more- </em> Dai deleted that realizing how that could sound. <em> We should get to know each other more before going to UA. Sincerely Dai Beifong*  </em>Dai sent the message. As he was about to put down his phone, Dai got the fastest notification so far.</p><p><em> *Would you be open with “hanging out” tomorrow? Sincerely Momo Yaoyorozu.* </em>Dai would have spit out his drink if he had one. He would be hanging out with a girl alone?? Maybe he could invite Izuku, this was way too soon, he was not ready. He should say he’s too busy. He wasn’t mentally prepared.</p><p>*<em> Sure! Meet me at Tatooine Train Station at 1pm?* </em>Dai responded. He facepalmed when he realized what he had done. “Well, guess I’m hanging out with a girl by myself tomorrow. Can fight villains but can’t talk to girls. Great one Dai.”</p><p><em> *Wonderful! I will see you then. Goodnight Beifong-san. Sincerely, Momo Yaoyorozu. P.S you forgot to close your previous message haha.” </em>Dai laughed reading her final message. “I wonder if that was a joke.” </p><p><em> *Goodnight Yaoyorozu-san. Sincerely, Dai Beifong. P.S thank you for amending my mistake. I will now go do 40 prayers for penance.* </em>Dai responded with a chuckle. </p><p>*<em> See that you will. Sincerely Momo Yaoyorozu.* </em> Momo responded instantly. Dai put his phone down as he smiled. She was getting it. “Welp. Guess its time I go and take that shower.”</p><h1>*The Next Day with Izuku*</h1><p>Izuku had woken up bright and early after that day.  The sun hadn’t even risen yet, and he was already on his way to begin training. He still couldn’t believe that he would receive the quirk of the #1 hero. He almost began to tear up as he remembered what happened. </p><p>(Flashback)</p><p>
  <em> “Young Midoriya. I believe you that you too can become a hero!” All Might said as he held out his hand. Izuku grabbed his hand as he began to wipe his tears with his other sleeve. “In fact. I believe you will be a hero even greater than I!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But how?! I’m quirkless. I can’t be a hero! Let alone a hero greater than you!” Izuku argued.  </em>
</p><p><em> “My quirk. It’s a question that has plagued the minds of many. Many people believe it to be simply a strength quirk.” All Might began. Izuku nodded, no one knew how All Might gained such amazing strength. “That’s incorrect. My quirk is a stockpiling quirk. A quirk that is passed on from one, improved upon, and then passed on to the next. My master was the last one to cultivate this power, before passing it onto me; the 8th user. I would like you to be the next Izuku Midoriya. I want you to be the next user of </em> <b> <em>ONE FOR ALL</em> </b> <em> !” All Might said as he suddenly buffed up. Izuku looked in awe.  </em></p><p>
  <em> “You want me to be the one, to inherit your power? One for All?” Izuku asked. He was shocked. </em>
</p><p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>Yes. I would like to train you. Your heroic heart and bravery made me realize that you have the most potential to inherit this power and make it your own.” </em> </b> <em> All Might explained, he once again suddenly turned into his twig form again. “What do you say?”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “Of course!” Izuku smiled, tears falling from his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Perfect! Meet me tomorrow morning at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park before sunrise. There we will discuss your training and begin.” All Might finished. Izuku nodded as the two smiled at each other. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Flashback End) </em>
</p><p>Izuku had arrived as he saw Dagobah Beach. He saw All Might standing in front of the beach.</p><p>“All Might!” Izuku shouted as he waved. All Might turned and smiled before he heard a scream.</p><p>“What? All Might where?” A young couple shouted. All Might went wide eyed as he ran and covered Izuku’s mouth.</p><p>“Say that you made a mistake and that you must have hallucination.” All Might Wonderwhispered. Izuku nodded.</p><p>“My mistake! I thought I saw All Might. I must have hallucinated.” Izuku chuckled awkwardly. The couple frowned as the booed him in sadness before leaving.  All Might sighed.</p><p>“We have gotta work on that. When I’m in this form you can just use my real name. Toshinori Yagi, nice to formally meet ya.” Toshinori said. Izuku smiled as he once again shook his hand.</p><p>“Izuku Midoriya. Please take care of me!” Izuku exclaimed.</p><p>“Now Young Midoriya, I bet you’re wondering why we came here for your training.” Toshinori said. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out papers poorly stapled together. It looked like what a preschooler writing a book would make. “Allow me to introduce to you the Aim to Pass: The American Dream plan. With this plan you will be worthy of inheriting One For All.” Toshinori said.</p><p>“Wait. I thought I was already worthy to receive One For All?” Izuku questioned. Saddened that he was suddenly not worthy.</p><p>“Of course you are! Mentally I mean, however physically if you were to use One For All as you are now. You would break all of your bones and just become a bloodstain on the pavement.” The twig man explained. Izuku’s eyes widened at the mental image. Izuku gulped. “Now that you understand, allow me to explain your training. For the next 10 months, you will train here with me for 10-12 hours a day, everyday. In this booklet, I have outlined the perfect schedule to including meals, sleep time and exercises all designed to mold you into the perfect body for One For All.” Toshinori explained. “This beach here used to be a popular tourist attraction, however trash began to build up. The community has been too lazy to fix it. I believe community service is a big part of being a hero. So over the course of these 10 months, you will have completely cleaned this beach and turn it back into the tourist attraction it was.” Izuku watched as Toshinori suddenly buffed up! “<b>TRAINING STARTS NOW YOUNG MIDORIYA! Time for a light warm up. I want you to do 20 laps around the entire beach!” </b>All Might blew a whistle into Izuku’s ear causing him to start moving. </p><h1>(Several Hours Later with Dai at Tatooine Station)</h1><p>Dai was busy texting Izuku to ask him if he wanted to hang out with Momo. Izuku responded that he would join them another day due to him still being at training, and he knew he would be too tired to join them later. He already couldn’t even move his arms.</p><p>“I suppose that now he knows how I feel.” Dai said as he walked up to Tatooine Station. He was wearing tan shorts with a black shirt with his grandmother’s superhero symbol, a green circle with a square in the middle outlined in gold. He sat down on a bench before texting Momo that he had arrived. A couple minutes later, a large limo arrived in front of Tatooine Station. The crowd watched as a girl exited the back of the limo.She was wearing a short sleeve black shirt with a long red plaid skirt. Her hair was styled in a side braid ponytail. Dai recognized her instantly as Momo Yaoyorozu, his apparently also rich new friend. Momo bid the driver farewell after telling her that she would contact him when she was ready. The driver nodded and drove off. </p><p>“Woah Yaoyorozu-san, nice limo?” Dai complimented. Momo turned around as she jumped. </p><p>“Beifong-san! I hope I didn’t make you wait too long.” Momo bowed apologetically. Dai blushed. </p><p>“D-Don’t worry about it, I just got here. I wasn’t really expecting you to arrive in a limo though.” Dai chuckled. Momo cocked her head in confusion.</p><p>“Is that weird? I apologize if I offended you.” She said in shame. Dai sweatdropped. This girl had no idea how to relax. </p><p>“Ah n-no I’m not offended. I just remember having to go everywhere in a limo. Now I walk everywhere, its much more calming.” Dai explained. Momo had a look that said realization. </p><p>“You’re the son of the Beifong family! That’s why I recognized your name. You are also a member of high society?” Momo exclaimed. “I’m the heiress of the Yaoyorozu family! The support company!” Dai looked at her. Of course he had heard of the Yaoyorozu Support Company, but what were the odds that he would meet the heiress. Most rich kids that he had met had been snobby and arrogant, Momo just seemed bubbly and naive. “I hope that we can be great friends! Not many teenagers of my status are as down to earth as you are. Excuse my pun.” Dai chuckled at the play on his quirk. </p><p>“That was pretty good, I agree. Not many of us “fellow rich kids.” Dai put up air quotes. “Are very humble. I consider going to a public school to be a very GROUNDING experience.” Dai said chuckling. Momo full on laughed causing Dai to smile brightly.  “I believe due to my experience, I am the perfect person to teach you how to relax like the pros.” Dai said.</p><p>“I look forward to learning Beifong-san.” Momo bowed thankfully. Dai rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.</p><p>“Rule 1, No need to bow so much. We’re friends, you can afford to be informal with me.” Momo blushed as she pulled out a notepad and pen from her arm. She wrote down his words with a determined look causing him to laugh. “Rule 2, no need to take everything so seriously. Joking around is common when you’re among friends.” Momo nodded as she once again wrote down what he said.</p><p>“I’m learning so much Beifong-sensei!” Momo smiled. Dai smacked his forehead. Baby Steps. “So what will we be doing today for our hangout session?” Dai realized how intense she was staring and began to get embarrassed. </p><p>“W-well I’m assuming since you have a limo, you haven’t ridden on any public transportation. Which is p-perfect, because my plan was to take a bullet train to a park outside of town and go hiking. Izuku and I used to go to a special spot all the time when we were kids.” <br/>“You’ve mentioned this Izuku before. Is he also a member of high class?” Momo asked. Dai shook his head.</p><p>“Nope, we met as kids when I was at a park by myself after escaping from my grandma. I saved him from a group of bullies and we’ve been friends ever since. I can’t wait for you to meet him. My best friend, Izuku Midoriya” Dai explained. Momo cooed. </p><p>“A secret hideout shared between childhood friends. Do you think Midoriya-san would be okay with me seeing it?” Momo asked. </p><p>“Yeah I’m sure. He’s the nicest guy you’d ever meet.” Dai smiled. “Now come on. Time for your first time on public transportation.” Dai gestured for Momo to follow him to buy tickets. </p><p>“Two tickets to Yavin Park Station.” Dai said as he held up 2 fingers. The teller nodded before producing two tickets. </p><p>“That will be 640 yen.” The teller said. Momo began reaching in her purse for a bill.</p><p>“Do you have change for a 5000 yen bill?” She asked. Dai looked at her in surprise before handing the teller 4 coins; a 500, 100, and two 20 yen coins. The teller looked at the heiress in shock before handing Dai the tickets. Dai thanked the teller before turning to Momo while laughing.</p><p>“Rule 3, carry smaller bills. Most public transportation doesn't carry a lot of change.” Dai chuckled. Momo blushed in embarrassment as she looked down. </p><p>“I’m hopeless aren’t I.” Momo asked. Dai shook his head. He held his hand out while looking away. </p><p>“Come on, you’re learning. Let’s go catch our train.” Momo looked up to see Dai holding out his hand. She smiled and grabbed it causing the boy to blush. He guided her to the display board. “This is where we find out which train we get on. We are going to Yavin Park station, which is the stop on line 5, so we look for the Line 5 entrance. Which happens to be over there.” Dai pointed at an arch that had the number 5. He realized that he was still holding her hand before panicking and letting go. “It’s leaving in 10 minutes, so we’d better get going.” The two ran to the line 5 entrance and boarded the train, sitting next managing to get two seats next to each other. “Weird. Must not be a lot of people going to Yavin Park right now.” Dai said. “Trains are usually much more packed, so you’ll have to be careful getting on by yourself.” Momo nodded. </p><p>“I will remember that. Luckily I’m far from defenseless.” Momo said. “And if a situation I can’t handle should arise. I'm sure I can count on you to assist me again.” Dai blushed remembering how he saved her the day before. </p><p>“S-Speaking of which. What exactly is your quirk, so far I’ve seen you summon random notepads and pens out of nowhere.” Dai asked, changing the subject. </p><p>“Oh! My quirk is called Creation. It’s a quite versatile quirk. I’m able to use fatty lipids in my body to create any non-living material or object from anywhere on my body so long as I know and understand the chemical structure of the thing I’m making.” From her palms, Momo created a russian nesting doll. </p><p>“Wow. That is a really versatile quirk. Izuku would have a field day learning about your quirks existence.” Dai chuckled. “He’s a real nerd when it comes to learning about quirks. Though with all of the knowledge you need for your quirk I guess I was right about you being really smart” </p><p>“What about your quirk? I saw you causing stone to sprout from the ground and you also were able to cause the ground to open up and swallow the thug.” Momo asked.</p><p>“My quirk is called Seismic Control. Its essentially geokinesis. I can control pieces of earth. I can make rocks float, cause rocks to sprout up from the ground, and mold them however I want, without changing malleability. I can also produce seismic waves through my feet and hands which allows me to feel vibrations on the earth. That’s how I knew you were in trouble, I felt the 2 guys cornering you.” Dai explained. “Sadly to use my powers I need to be touching the ground.”</p><p>“That sounds a lot like the quirk of the police chief of the quirked police task force, except her power allows her to control metal as long as she’s touching it.” Momo thought out loud.</p><p>“My mom, Lin Beifong,she’s the one you’re thinking of..” Dai chuckled. “My grandma actually started the quirked police task force. She was a hero before realizing that heroes can’t help the police all the time, so she approached the Police Commissioner and came up with an idea of heroes on the payroll of the police to deal with big villains. Toph Beifong was her name and she’s basically the bane of my existence. My quirk is kind of like a stronger version of hers  and she decided to take it upon herself to train me. She says that my quirk is stronger, but she’s been said to shift tectonic plates and can sense people's cities away. So I have a long way to go </p><p>“Wow! The Beifong family is rich and has a hero lineage. Amazing.” Momo said. “What makes your quirk stronger?” </p><p>“My grandma says I have the potential to sense earth in other things like lava, mud, sand, and even metal and control it . A mutation of my mom and grandma’s quirk, however I haven’t shown this ability yet so who knows.” Dai shrugged. </p><p>“I see. Well I think you’re gonna grow very strong and unlock that ability.” Momo said as she pumped her fist. “Let’s grow strong together at UA!” Dai blushed at her confidence. </p><p>“T-thanks Yaoyorozu-san.” Dai stuttered out. The two sat in silence as they awaited their stop. Dai pulled out his phone to see that Izuku had texted him.</p><p>*<em> Have fun on your date* </em>Dai read in his head. Dai scowled and blushed before responding to Izuku.</p><p>*<em> You just earned a date with the dirt with that comment Izuku. Its not a date.* </em>Dai responded. Dai looked over to Momo and saw that she was beginning to dose off with her head on her palm. He smiled. ‘I would die of embarrassment if this was really a date.’ Dai thought. Dai closed his eyes to get a quick bit of shuteye before his arrival. It felt like minutes, but Dai was awoken by the sound of the train stopping and an announcement saying they had arrived at Yavin Park Station. He shook Momo awake causing her to jolt awake, drool under her mouth. Momo felt her face feeling the drool, causing her to blush.</p><p>“My apologies, I was unaware that I was tired.” Momo apologized.</p><p>“No worries Yaoyorozu-san. Embarrassing moments with friends is a pinnacle of friendship. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve seen Izuku embarrassed and teased him.” Dai laughed.  Momo nodded, her cheeks still slightly pink. The two got up, and exited the train, then the station before entering into Yavin Park. Yavin Park is a nature reserve in between Hosu and Mustafu. It consists of hills, a large pond with an island in the middle, and a forest. It was a great place to observe nature and hike in the presence of animals. “Welcome to Yavin Park, also known as my personal playground!” Dai announced. He gestured for Momo to follow him. They began hiking through the forest before finding the path to enter the hills. Momo was about to start walking on the path before Dai veered off the path and started going behind the hills. “Oh shit.” Dai whispered. </p><p>“What’s wrong Beifong-san?” Momo asked curiously. “Why did we veer off the path?”</p><p>“Well to get to Izuku’s and my hideout, I need to use my quirk. Usually Izuku gets on my back while I raise us both up the hill. But-” Dai said.</p><p>“I don’t mind! Closeness is a staple of friendship afterall!” Momo blushed. Dai’s face went completely red. Dai nodded as he kneeled down. </p><p>“I-I’ll make this as q-quick as I c-can.” Dai said. Momo got onto his back, wrapping her arms around Dai’s neck. Dai held below her knees, as to not touch her inappropriately. He then stomped causing the ground to rumble before a stone platform formed on the side of the hill. Dai stood on the platform, and then slid his foot on the hill causing the platform to elevate. About halfway up the hill, Dai stopped the platform before kicking the hill. A square door like hole formed into the hill. Dai walked through the door before letting Momo off of his back. He couldn’t see her but she was close enough where he could feel vibrations of her heartbeat through the earth. Dai made his way to the middle of the room, before turning on an oil lamp. The small flame lit up the room, which looked to be about the size of a tree house. “Welcome to Yavin Hill Clubhouse. Izuku and I’s hideout since we entered Middle School.” </p><p>“Wow.” Momo said. Momo looked around to see All Might posters, stone statues that looked like training dummies, A stone bookshelf with quite a few comic books, a small All Might carpet in the middle of the room. Momo giggled at a banner that said ‘No Girls Allowed’” “I’m not sure I should be here.” </p><p>“Huh-OH!” Dai ran over and took the banner down. “I-Izuku and I aren’t very popular with girls from our school unfortunately.” Dai explained. It was more like Izuku wasn’t popular with girls, and he was unpopular with them by association. It didn’t help that he was so nervous around the opposite gender that sometimes he seemed cold. </p><p>“That’s a surprise. I would think any girl would love to be with someone like you.” Momo said innocently. Dai blushed at such a compliment.</p><p>“Y-yeah I’m not the most confident when it comes to girls.” Dai chuckled nervously. Momo giggled. So it was with all girls. “You’re literally the only girl that I’ve met that I’ve actually had a full intelligent conversation with.” </p><p>“I see.” Momo shook her head. “So how did you guys find this place?” Momo asked. </p><p>“It was actually Izuku’s idea. We needed a place to hideout after school and without going home and he had the idea to use my quirk to create an unfindable hideout.   Everything stone here was made by me.”</p><p>“That’s so fascinating! So your quirk is powerful enough to create caves?” Momo asked.</p><p>“I-It wasn’t at the time, I was exhausted when I first made it. To clear it out, I essentially pushed away all the rock inside and forced it downwards. So the hill is just a little bit underground haha.” Dai chuckled. </p><p>“So if someone were to dig into the hill? They would find this hollow room?” Momo asked.</p><p>“Yep. For the door I simply cover up the hole but leave the room here. If someone were to blow up a hole in the hill, I suppose they would find it.” Dai laughed. He suddenly stomped and created a bench out of stone and then a chair for Momo behind her.</p><p>“Thank you.” She said as she sat down. “So uh, are you a huge All Might fan?” Dai laughed before shaking his hand.</p><p>“The decorations were all done by Izuku, the biggest hero fan that I’ve ever met.  He’s a total Otaku.” Dai laughed</p><h1>*With Izuku*</h1><p>“ACHOO!” Izuku jumped as he sneezed causing him to drop a heavy tire that he was carrying. “I really hope I’m not getting a cold.”</p><p>“<b>Are you slacking Young Midoriya! You won’t get this beach done like that!” </b>All Might shouted in his buff form. Izuku wiped his nose before picking up the tire and running it over to All Might’s truck. After dropping the tire, he fell to the ground in exhaustion. “<b>Good job today Young Midoriya. Your</b> <b>cleaning for today is done. You will continue this every day for 10 months. If you keep going at this rate, you may finish the plan early!” </b>Izuku attempted to give him a thumbs up but found himself unable to raise his arms. “<b>Remember Young Midoriya! 10 hours of exercise with me starting at sunrise everyday for the next 10 months.” </b>Izuku nodded with determination. All Might shrunk down and got into his truck and was about to drive off when he realized that Izuku wasn’t getting up. “Can you not move?”</p><p>“No sir.” Izuku said. Toshinori laughed before picking up Izuku and putting him in the passenger side of his truck. </p><p>“Let’s take you home.” Toshinori said. Izuku told Toshinori where he lived, which was a quick 15 minute drive. Toshinori parked outside before picking Izuku up again and putting him on his back. Walking up to his door, before Yagi could knock on the door, the door was pulled open with great force. Toshinori was tackled to the ground by a pink bullet. </p><p>“IZUKU!!!!” a woman yelled with tears in her eyes. She was a smaller woman with green hair with a slightly round build. “Where have you be-” The woman looked down to see that she hadn’t tackled her son but instead a skinny blonde man in a white shirt and green cargo pants; a man who was holding her son.  “OH MY GOD IZUKU ARE YOU OK? ARE YOU BEING KIDNAPPED? WHO HURT YOU?” </p><p>“I’m okay mom, no I’m not being kidnapped. I’m sorry for not telling you, but Mr. Yagi here promised to train me for the UA exam. I kinda overworked myself.” Izuku explained in a strained voice.</p><p>“Hello ma’am, My name is Toshinori Yagi. My apologies for meeting like this. I thought your son would have told you. Obviously his father should have a discussion with him about worrying fair ladies.” Toshinori said. Izuku’s mom blushed.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, I’m Inko Midoriya. You’re right, Izuku should have a discussion about worrying me. Sadly, his father isn’t really in the picture to give it. So you can understand how worried I was when he disappeared for most of the day.” Inko explained. Izuku groaned because he knew he would get a lecture. “Izuku. I need to know where you are at all times, you are all I have. I can’t lose you.” Inko said sternly. Izuku would have nodded, if he could move his neck without feeling sore. </p><p>“Don’t worry Midoriya-san, I will be with Izuku for the next 10 months until the UA exams. If you would like, I could possibly update you with his progress and whereabouts.” Toshinori suggested. Inko smiled.</p><p>“I would like that very much.” Inko said. “Please come in, we can talk inside.” Inko moved over allowing Toshinori to bring Izuku inside. </p><p>‘What is happening right now, All Might is in my house and is about to have a discussion with my MOM?” Izuku thought. Toshinori walked into the home where Izuku gestured to his room. Toshinori smiled at the All Might poster on the outside. As Toshinori opened the door, Izuku blushed as Toshinori stood in shock at the amount of All Might posters, Figurines, and even his All Might Bedsheets.  “Hehe. I told you I’m one of your biggest fans.” Izuku said awkwardly. Toshinori had not seen a room like this since his sidekick, Sir Nighteye. He didn’t know whether to be honored or scared at all the photos of himself staring at him. So he simply laid Izuku on his bed before exiting the room as fast as he could. “Nice one Izuku.” Izuku muttered out loud. Izuku pulled out his phone to see a photo message from Dai. It was a blushing Dai with a black haired girl close to him with an All Might Poster behin-”THEY ARE AT THE HIDEOUT!” Izuku shouted. </p><p>*<em> What happened to no girls allowed* </em> Izuku texted him.</p><p>*<em> You’ll understand when you meet her. Text you later. We're getting on the train.* </em>Izuku read.  Izuku sighed.  He better not be the only single person in his life. At least he still has his mom. Izuku got out of bed to talk to his mom, only to hear his mother laughing with Toshinori. Izuku couldn’t take a break. </p><p>“Izuku! Yagi-san agreed to stay for dinner. Wash up so that while I prepare Katsudon!” Izuku couldn’t believe it, All Might would be eating dinner with him! “He’s lucky that I can’t brag about this.” Izuku said as he prepared to go take a shower. </p><h1>*With Dai*</h1><p>Dai had arrived back at Tatooine Station, with Momo. The two were waiting for her limo driver. </p><p>“And then Izuku and I had to explain to my grandma and mom as to why the rock garden was suddenly transformed into a giant statue of All Might. I thought it would impress Izuku. I was right, but Toph-baa-san was NOT happy. Even though she uses the rock garden to attack me all the time. Mom used her metal ropes to hang us by our shirts from All Mights hair for the rest of the day.” Dai laughed as he reminisced. Momo laughed at the boy’s antics.</p><p>“I look forward to meeting Midoriya-san, it seems as though you two are very good friends.” Momo snorted. She instantly turned red. Dai laughed harder. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t think that would come out.” </p><p>“It’s ok Yaoyorozu-san! It was hilarious. Remember Rule 1, you can afford to be informal with me.” Dai said in between laughs. Momo still blushed but nodded as she was also laughing. Soon a long black limo arrived in front of the two teens. </p><p>“Lady Yaoyorozu, I have arrived.” the driver said as he rolled the windows down. Momo nodded before turning to Dai.</p><p>“Thank you for this, Beifong-san. This was a very interesting experience.” Momo bowed. Before having a look of sudden realization. She then wrapped her arms around Dai. “Rule 1. You can afford to be informal with friends. A hug, is typically how friends say goodbye.” Dai’s face blushed redder than ever before. He simply nodded, not trusting his mouth to speak. “I will see you again.” Momo said as she began walking away.</p><p>“L-l-later Yaoyorozu-san.” Dai stuttered. Momo smiled and entered into the limo. “That woman. Will be the death of me.” Dai stood up before going on his way towards his home. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter! The entrance exams!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5: RECOMMENDED ENTRANCE EXAMS!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a really long chapter, but its finally time for the Recommended Exams! I hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Chapter 5: RECOMMENDED ENTRANCE EXAMS! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Today was the day that Dai and Momo had been waiting for. They would be taking the UA recommended students exam. Izuku, Momo and Dai had been studying and training for this day for the past 10 months. Dai would never forget the day Momo and Izuku had met.</p><h1>*Flashback to a week after Dai and Momo’s “hangout”*</h1><p>
  <em> The three of them had agreed to meet for a study session at Dai’s home. Coincidentally Izuku had gotten their first, allowing the boys to wait outside for Momo. Dai could have died of laughter when he saw Izuku’s reaction to Momo arriving in a limo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hello nice to meet you, Midoriya-san. I am Momo Yaoyorozu. I hope that we can be friends.” Momo bowed. Izuku blushed at her polite tone before looking at Dai. He simply looked at Izuku with a look that said ‘Roll with it’.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nice to meet you as well, you already know my name apparently. I’m Izuku Midoriya. Any friend of Dai-kun is a friend of mine.” Izuku said while standing awkwardly.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Splendid! Now that we are all friends! Let's say we get this study shindig together!” Momo said excitedly. Izuku and Dai looked at each other. ‘Shindig?’ they thought simultaneously.  “are you proud of me Beifong-san? I’ve been researching lingo that teenagers our age use to converse with each other. I believe that I used the term correctly!” Izuku looked like he wanted to say something but Dai stopped him. “Lets go bust a gut, chums!” Momo said excitedly. Dai looked like he was going to explode with laughter as he opened the gate. As they were walking to the library, they passed Lin Beifong. She was dressed in a black and yellow metal suit of armor with black fingerless gloves and metal boots. She had pale green eyes and greyish/black hair.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hello Mom.” Dai greeted her as he stood at attention.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hello Dai. Hello Izuku. I take it this is the Yaoyorozu heiress you mentioned?” Lin asked questioningly.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hello Lady Beifong, I am Momo Yaoyorozu, heiress to the Yaoyorozu company. It is my greatest pleasure to speak to the head of the Beifong Family.” Momo bowed. Lin bowed as well.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Please take care of my son, he’s strong but he doesn't think ahead a lot of times. I may be hard on him but its simply because I want nothing but the best. But his stubbornness can definitely cause him to butt heads, I’m afraid he gets that from his grandma.” Lin said. “So while you 3 are at UA please make sure he doesn’t get into trouble. And if he does. Keep him alive so I can kill him myself.” Lin smiled sinisterly.  Izuku and Dai sweatdropped as Momo nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course! Lady Beifong, Dai and Izuku are my close friends. I promise to look after me.” Momo assured her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Good. Enjoy your study session. Dai your grandmother will be watching over you 3 in the library. See to it that you don’t cause her too much trouble. The house can’t handle any more structural damage.” Lin said with her face in her hand. “ Dismissed.” Dai, Izuku and Momo nodded as they continued to walk towards the library. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Dai. Your mom scares the sweat off of me every time I’m here.” Izuku said while shaking.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Try living with her.” Dai said chuckling. “She’s got the most serious demeanor I’ve ever seen.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I think your mom is great! She obviously cares in her own way and wants the best for you.  She seems like a very caring and sweet lady.” Momo declared.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Not many people would use those words to describe my daughter. Little girl.” Toph said. The three looked over to see Toph Beifong leaning on the door of the library. “Hey String Bean.” Toph greeted Izuku. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Toph-baa-chan!” Izuku exclaimed. Izuku’s response came in the form of a rock hitting Izuku in the face.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How many times do I have to tell you, its THE BLIND BANDIT- Ah my fucking hip.” Toph said trying to flex. Toph was wearing a green shirt and green pants with a tan kimono over her. Her eyes were light blue and unmoving, and her hair was a pure light grey. “You there, Princess.” She pointed right at Yaoyorozu. “Come help me up.” Yaoyorozu nodded before helping her up. “Ugh. No need to be nervous. I don’t bite. Not anymore atleast.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How did you know I was nervous.” Yaoyorozu whispered.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I can feel your heartbeat. I also know exactly how tall you are, how much you weigh, and exactly what your body looks like. All through your vibrations. I only told you to help me so I could whisper this to you. Make sure you hit my knuckleheaded grandson for me while you’re at school. I would do it if I could, but unfortunately I’m not as spry as my youthful appearance will let you guys think. Just make sure he doesn’t do anything too stupid.” Toph said.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Baa-chan! You aren’t whispering! Why do you guys keep calling me stupid infront of Yaoyorozu-san and Izuku!” Dai blushed.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well I can’t exactly ask Izuku to keep you from doing something stupid, cause knowing you two, he’ll be right with you.” Izuku blushed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I-yeah I guess you’re right.” Izuku failed at defending himself.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So Princess here is gonna have to stop you dumbasses from getting yourselves killed.” Toph snickered. Momo nodded with a fire in her eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You can count on me Blind Bandit-san!” Momo shouted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ha! I like her.  Don’t fuck with her Rockhead..” Toph laughed. She soon began to walk away. “And I don’t want to be a great grandma in this lifetime you two.” Dai and Momo blushed an atomic red. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “ANYWAY. Let's get to studying “ Izuku said, bringing the two out of their stupor.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Right!” Dai said dragging the two into the library.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (An hour into studying) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The 3 were researching quirk laws when Momo decided to ask a question that had been plaguing him for a while.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Midoriya-san? If you don’t mind me asking. What’s your quirk?”  Izuku looked at the girl in shock before looking down. “OH. My apologies. That was terribly rude of me. I should explain my quirk first before asking you. My quirk is called Creation. It allows me to convert my body's fatty lipids into any non-living object or substance as long as I know and understand the chemical structure of the object.” Momo explained as she lifted up her sleeve and created a pencil and a new notebook. Izuku gained stars in his eyes as in the blink of an eye he had his Hero Journal out writing down her quirk.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s a very interesting quirk Yaoyorozu-san! Honestly that sounds like one of the best quirks I’ve ever heard of.” Dai looked at him in mock offense. Izuku began to mutter out loud the possibilities of her quirk and how overpowered it was. Momo sweatdropped and looked at Dai. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Does he do that a lot?-” Momo asked. Dai nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “He loves learning about new quirks. He gets like this whenever he sees a new quirk.” Dai chuckled. “Wait. I thought my quirk was the best you’d ever seen!” Dai said in mock offense. Izuku snapped out of his mutter storm before chuckling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sorry! You know I say that to any cool quirk. I can’t help it.” Izuku said awkwardly. “Anyway, to answer your question, Yaoyorozu-san. I’m actually quirkless.” Izuku suddenly remembered that he was to inherit All Might's Quirk, so a small lie might be needed. “The doctors say that I may never unlock my quirk, but due to me only having one joint in my pinky toe, its possible I may unlock it.” Izuku explained. Momo looked at her new friend in shock.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I see. That makes it that much more admirable that you wish to become a hero.” Momo said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wait, you believe I can become a hero?” Izuku asked.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course! People without combat quirks become heroes all the time, why couldn’t you become a hero without a quirk.” Momo assured him with a sweet smile. Izuku began to tear up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh no-” Dai said as he surrounded Izuku in stone. The stone instantly began to get soggy and leak water due to Izuku’s tears. “Sorry, he gets like that. Not many people share your opinion. You just made his day, and Izuku is a crier.” The sound of a fist hitting stone could be heard. “Alright I think he’s done.” Dai returned the stones back into the ground causing water to flow everywhere.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry Yaoyorozu-san, its just you’re one of the few people besides Dai-kun’s family and my master to say that.” Izuku smiled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course Midoriya-san! What are friends for!” Yaoyorozu smiled sweetly.” </em>
</p><h1>*Flashback end*</h1><p>“What are you standing around for Beifong-san! Let's burn some rubber at this exam!” Momo exclaimed. Dai facepalmed. </p><p>“Yaoyorozu-san, you definitely used that one wrong.” Dai chuckled. “And how many times do I have to tell you. You don’t have to keep using the -san honorific.”</p><p>“Really? Isn’t that supposed to mean ‘look really cool’?” Momo questioned. Dai shook his hand. “And you still call me Yaoyorozu-san!” Dai held his hands up in indignation. </p><p>“Fine you got me Yaoyorozu-CHAN.” Dai said, putting emphasis on the chan. “ And it means to go really fast in a car, not to be used when walking to an exam.” Dai laughed. </p><p>“Well I suppose maybe some of my books are outdated.” Momo thought out loud. Dai looked at her in disbelief. </p><p>“You’re just now realizing that.” Dai said, shocked. Momo looked a bit embarrassed before blushing. Dai had gotten a lot closer over the 10 months, welcoming Momo into Izuku and his group. They both rarely blushed around her, in fact, hanging with Momo had improved both of their confidences when it came to girls. Though, they both still blushed whenever girls too close. </p><p>“Well how about this one?” Momo began. “Let’s pass this exam to the max!” Momo shouted.</p><p>“That ones better I suppose.” Dai sighed as he began walking into the exam with his brown pack in his hand. Dai was wearing a dark brown T-shirt, green sweatpants with a brown cloth wrapped around his waist. Around his hands and ankles were bandages. To finish off the outfit, he was wearing a pair of sandals that he could easily kick off. Momo was wearing a white t-shirt with pink short-shorts along with pink running shoes. Dai had blushed when he first saw her, due to the outfit outlining her figure pretty well, but realized she needed a lot of skin showing for her quirk.  Momo smiled before running up to catch up to him.</p><p>“Are you nervous?” Momo said as she got next to his ear. Dai turned red at the closeness. He jumped back causing him to hit someone. “Beifong-kun?” He looked up from the ground to see a tall darker skinned boy. He had buzzed dark brown hair along with brown eyes. He was wearing a plain tshirt and sweatpants. He had a large smile on his face. </p><p>“MY APOLOGIES!” The man said as he bashed his head on the ground in front of him. “I SHOULD WATCH WHERE I AM GOING.” </p><p>“H-Hey no problem man. I was the one who jumped into you.” Dai held his hands out in front of him in defense. Momo ran up beside him. </p><p>“Are you also here to take the recommended students exam?” Momo asked.</p><p>“Indeed I am,fair lady! My name is Inasa Yoaroshi!” Inasa shouted. He was very energetic. He grabbed the two in a bear hug causing them to go red in the face, not from embarrassment though, but from lack of oxygen. </p><p>“Can’t breathe-” Dai struggled to get out. The bear man let them go to the ground as they breathed in the most oxygen they could muster.</p><p>“May I know the names of my two possible future classmates?” Inasa shouted.</p><p>“I’m Dai Beifong.” Dai introduced himself. This man was bad for his health. Inasa grabbed his hand with both of his hands before literally shaking Dai up and down.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Beifong-san!” Inasa smiled. </p><p>“Greetings. I am Momo Yaoyorozu.” Momo smiled with a strained smile. She really hoped he wouldn’t shake her hand like that. Inasa simply bowed to her, and by simply, he put his head onto the ground. </p><p>“Nice to meet you Yaoyorozu-san- Now we should definitely be on our way before we are late to the-” For the first time in the entire conversation, Inasa’s smile dropped as he looked at another student. He had red and white hair, a singular blue eye on the left and a grey eye on the right, sides of his face. Surprisingly enough, the most striking part of his face was the giant scar on the left side of his face. He was wearing a blue dress shirt and grey jeans. Momo and Dai looked at the boy. He had a cold look that could freeze even fire. “Endeavor.” Inasa mumbled. Dai and Momo looked at each other in confusion. What did that kid have to do with the number 2 hero. “My apologies. We should be getting to the exam.” Inasa said somberly. The two friends had no idea why the sudden atmosphere changed, but didn’t question it as they walked followed Inasa to the classroom.  The two walked into the classroom, where every other desk had a written exam with a different name on it. There were about 10 other students, bringing the total to 14 students so far.  Momo, Inasa, and Dai looked to find their names, seeing that they were seated in different corners of the room. Dai was sitting one desk away from the Heterochromic Kid, while Momo and Inasa sat a desk away from each other. Soon a dark green haired girl with sharp teeth walked in along with a beige haired boy with a flat pale face. The dark green haired girl sat a desk behind him while the beige haired boy sat directly in the middle. Moments later a purple haired woman wearing a tan skin tight suit that didn’t leave much to the imagination walked in. She had sky blue eyes and had a dominatrix vibe with her. She even had the whip! Dai blushed at what the woman was wearing. She was very attractive! </p><p>“My my. Such fine young students we have here today. I am the Pro Hero Midnight, but you may call Mistress if you so desire.” Midnight licked her lips. “I will be the proctor of your written exam today. I ask that you all silence your cell phones and that you do not talk during the exam, even if you are done. As future Hero Course students, I expect you to follow all of these rules to a T. Anyone caught breaking the rules-” Midnight hit her whip on the table. “Will be facing me for <em> punishment.” </em> Everyone in the room gulped. “If there aren’t any questions. You may begin. This exam will last for 2 hours, and if you need anything, I will be right here. Once you are finished please wait until the time for another teacher to take you to the second portion of the exam.” Midnight pulled out an 18+ magazine and leaner back in her chair as the students began the test. </p><h1>(<em>Meanwhile with Izuku)</em>
</h1><p>While his friends are taking the recommended students exam, 2 weeks before the normal exam,  Izuku could be seen on the beach dodging punches from the one and only Number 1 hero himself.  He was wearing a black tank top along with green swim trunks. The tank top began showing off his newly chiseled body filled with muscle. </p><p>“<b>Come on Young Midoriya, I know that’s not all you got! You’ve had One For All for the past 2 months now! I know you can hit me.”</b> All Might shouted. “ <b>Show me the power of my successor!” </b></p><p>
  <em> *Flashback* </em>
</p><p> <em>It had been 7 months since Izuku had become the Aim to Pass: American Dream. With the 8th month beginning, Izuku was beginning to feel anxious. He was worried that he wouldn’t finish cleaning the beach in time and All Might would disown him as a successor. So secretly for the next month, Izuku would sneak out of the house around midnight to go and clean the beach by himself. The morning of the final day of the 8th month, Toshinori was greeted with Izuku Midoriya sleeping on a pile of trash. A singular pile of trash. The only pile of trash for miles. Toshinori, filled with pride, buffed up. </em></p><p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>YOU DID IT YOUNG MIDORIYA!</em> </b> <em> ” Izuku was jolted awake causing him to fall off of the pile of trash. “ </em> <b> <em>Woops! I gotcha” </em> </b> <em> All Might laughed as he caught the young green haired boy. “ </em> <b> <em>I’m so proud of you Young Midoriya. You finished our Plan. And with 2 months to spare! That gives us an ample amount of time to train you in at least the basics of One for All.” </em> </b> <em> Izuku’s smile was brighter than the sun. This was his moment. He would be receiving One For All!  “ </em> <b> <em>And now Young Midoriya. For you to receive One for All.” </em> </b> <em> Izuku was shaking in his boots. He was finally getting a quirk. He watched as All Might plucked off a piece of hair. “ </em> <b> <em>Eat this!” </em> </b> <em> Izuku’s dreams died right there. </em></p><p>
  <em> “What?!” Izuku shouted, </em>
</p><p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>To inherit One For All you must ingest a piece of my DNA, I felt this was the least gross option.” </em> </b> <em> All Might chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.  </em></p><p>
  <em> “I’m not eating your hair.” Izuku said.  </em>
</p><p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>Are you sure about that?” </em> </b> <em> All Might said darkly. Izuku nodded stubbornly. “ </em> <b> <em>LOOK ITS ALL MIGHT!” </em> </b> <em> All Might pointed in some random direction.  </em></p><p><b> <em>“</em> </b> <em> WHERE!” Izuku shouted as he looked at where he was pointing. With Izuku’s mouth open in awe, All Might flicked the hair into Izuku’s mouth. Izuku swallowed before gagging. “How did I fall for that?!” Izuku was ashamed of himself. Gullible was definitely a word used to describe him.  </em></p><p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>You admire me a lot, Young Midoriya. I’m honored and so I will use it against you.” </em> </b></p><p><b> <em>*</em> </b> <em> Flashback end* </em></p><p>The next day during training, Izuku used One for All for the first time. Suffice to say, he broke every bone in his arm. Luckily, All Might had Recovery Girl’s personal cell phone number. Unluckily, Recovery Girl beat the crap outta both of them with her cane. Then when Toshinori called his mom, they both got yelled at by her. It was a pretty humbling experience seeing the number 1 hero get yelled at by his mom. The 9th month before the entrance exam was focused on getting Izuku to NOT break his arms and legs. At first Izuku simply decided to break his fingers instead, however a beating from Recovery Girl proved that that was not the answer. Soon All Might realized that maybe he shouldn’t be using all of One For All like that and instead use a portion of it whenever he uses it. Izuku facepalmed when he’d heard that. Soon enough, Izuku was able to use up to 5% in each limb, albeit a bit strained once he got there. But he could use 1-4% effortlessly without breaking anything. The final 10th month was focused on combat. Izuku fought All Might almost every day, and when he wasn’t fighting All Might he was fighting Dai. He could still remember when Dai found out he unlocked his quirk.</p><p>*Flashback!*</p><p>
  <em> “YOU UNLOCKED WHAT!” Dai shouted. Momo and Izuku cringed as the ground in the hideout shook.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Calm down Beifong-san, you don’t wanna cause a cave in.” Momo held her hands out. Dai took a deep breath before smiling.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Calm! How can I be calm! My best *guy* friend has a quirk!” Dai said excitedly. “So what can you do?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I have a super strength quirk. A lot like All Might.” Izuku explained. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Really, how strong are you?” Dai asked.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well right now my trainer thinks that I can only use about 5% of my quirk safely. When I first unlocked it I used 100% of my power and I completely obliterated my arm. The doctors feel the reason why I hadn’t unlocked my quirk before now is because my body wasn’t physically developed enough to use it safely.” Izuku lied. Hopefully they would believe him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hmm. That makes sense.” Momo said. “It would have been bad if you unlocked it as a child and broke all your bones.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Who cares! You have a quirk now!” Dai said. He held his hand out causing a Rock Dummy to slide over to them. “Lemme see this thing.” Izuku looked at the rock dummy before standing up and looking at it. He took a deep breath before channeling 5% of One for All into his arm. Izuku’s arm began to glow with green lightning and pink glowing veins appeared. Izuku punched the dummy. A slight breeze rushed through the cave, as the rock dummies head was crushed to rubble.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Woah.” Momo and Dai said simultaneously. Izuku opened and closed his palm before shaking it. </em>
</p><p><em> “5% seems to hurt just a little bit still haha.” Izuku chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck </em>. </p><p>*Flashback end*</p><p>“<b>Pay attention Young Midoriya!” </b>Izuku channeled 5% of One For All to his leg allowing him to leap out of the way of All Mights punch. He then quickly channeled it from his leg to his arm. </p><p>“5% DETROIT SMASH!” Izuku shouted. All Might blocked the punch, but was still slightly pushed back in the sand. Izuku then grabbed his wrist before channeling 5% to his finger. His finger began to sting. “Delaware Smash!” Izuku quickly flicked his middle finger releasing a gust of wind at his mentor. All Might took it before punching the sand causing a tornado to form. Izuku tried to run away but was covered in sand. Izuku spit sand out as he shook the sand out of his hair.</p><p><b>“That's enough for today Young Midoriya. You are improving by leaps and bounds at transferring One For All between body parts. Hopefully with you using 5% so much you will eventually begin to improve to higher percentages.” </b> All Might said patting Izuku on his back. “ <b>Now let's get you back home, your mother is expecting us back before dinner.” </b>Another thing that had changed over the months, was Toshinori Yagi (Aka All Might unknown to his mother) and Inko Midoriya’s friendship had grown. Toshinori would join them for dinner, help his mom with shopping and even would go to the gym with her. Dai and Momo usually teased him that Toshinori was his new Dad. Which would be a pretty awesome dad, unknown to them. All Might shrunk down into his skinny form before getting a water gun out of his car. “Time to hose you down, sport, don’t wanna drag sand into the house.” Izuku’s eyes widened before he laughed as Toshinori began shooting him with the cold water.</p><p>“Yagi-san!” Izuku laughed, causing Toshinori to laugh as well. Once the sand was completely blasted off, Toshinori handed Izuku a towel. “Thanks Yagi-san.” Izuku began drying himself off before placing the towel on his seat so he didn’t get it wet. </p><p>“Of course Young Midoriya.” Toshinori smiled as he pat Izuku on the head. He started the truck and began driving to Izuku’s apartment. “I’m very proud of the progress you are making in your training. Everyday you show me how worthy you are to be my successor.” Izuku smiled as tears formed in his eyes. “Hey hey hey, cool it with the waterworks.” Toshinori started.</p><p>“I wouldn’t be able to come this far without having a teacher as well as you. So thank you Yagi-san for molding me into a perfect successor.” Izuku smiled through his tears. Toshinori looked at him with a giant smile, rivaling his smile in his All Might form. Small tears were forming.</p><p>“Your crying is contagious, kid.” Toshinori sniffled. “Hanging around with you and your mom has made me soft.” Izuku laughed as Toshinori wiped away a tear. “I have the utmost faith that you’ll make it to UA.” Izuku nodded with pride and a fire in his eyes.</p><p>“I’m gonna blow them all away!” Izuku shouted, causing Toshinori to laugh.</p><p>“You sure are kid.” Toshinori said. 5 minutes later. Toshinori pulled into the parking lot behind the Midoriya apartment. Toshinori pulled out the spare key that Inko had given him since he was there more than he was at home during these last 10 months. </p><p>“We’re here!” the two users of One for All called out.</p><p>“Welcome home to my two favorite boys!” Inko called out from the kitchen. “Dinner will be ready in about an hour. Izuku you can go shower while Toshi helps me set up the table.” Izuku nodded before running to take an actual shower, not even noticing that his mom called Yagi-san, ‘Toshi’.</p><p>“You just called me Toshi in front of him?” Toshinori said.</p><p>“It just kinda slipped out haha.” Inko chuckled. </p><p>“We’re gonna have to tell him sometime.” Toshinori said. He wrapped his arms around her waist. </p><p>“Yes, but I don’t know how he’ll react.” Inko blushed as she held her cheeks. Toshinori kissed her on the top of her head. </p><p>“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Toshinori said. </p><p>“True. You’re already a better father figure than Hisashi. The only thing that would be better than you to him would be All Might himself.” Inko chuckled. Toshinori released a dry laugh as he moved to go set up the table. </p><h1>(Back at the Exam)</h1><p>“Times up!” Midnight called as she whipped the table. All of the recommended students dropped their pencils. The door opened revealing a black and yellow bodysuit that covered his entire body, though most of it was covered by a tan trench coat. He had shining white teeth with a constant smile. </p><p>“I am Ectoplasm. I am the mathematics teacher here at UA and I will be the proctor for the second part of the exam.” Ectoplasm said. “Follow me.” Ectoplasm walked out of the room causing the other students to get up and follow. Momo walked beside Dai. She was about to speak to him about the test before she was knocked outta the way by the dark green haired girl. </p><p>“Hi! Nice to meet ya cutie!” the girl said with her arms behind her. “I’m Setsuna Tokage. That test sure was hard huh, but I feel like I did pretty well. How about you?” Dai blushed at the fact that another girl (besides Momo) was so close to him. She also called him cute. </p><p>“Y-yeah. It was pretty hard. Though that’s to be expected from UA I suppose.” Dai responded. “I’m D-Dai Beifong.” Setsuna smiled, showing her sharp teeth. </p><p>“Huh. I suppose you’re right.” Setsuna put her fingers on her chin. She snapped as though she had a realization. “I guess it doesn’t matter. I’m gonna get into UA no matter what!” Setsuna shouted as she grabbed Dai by the shoulder and pulled him close. </p><p>“I b-believe you will.” Dai said. Momo looked at the interaction with a slight scowl. She huffed causing Dai to look at her. He gave her a look that said ‘I have no idea what’s going on here.’</p><p>“So you must be strong since you’re a recommended student. Strong AND cute, I wish my school had people like you. Sadly all I got were people like Flatface over there.” She said pointing at the beige haired boy.</p><p>“I heard that Tokage!” the boy said. “Please don’t bother others.” </p><p>“Don’t worry Honeneki-kun, Beifong-kun loves having me here.” Setsuna said with a pout. “That's Juzo Honeneki, we went to middle school together. Anyway, I’m not bothering you, am I Beifong-kun?” Setsuna asked with a pout.</p><p>‘Kun?!’ Momo thought. The audacity of this girl to push her away and steal Dai from her-I mean interrupt their conversation. Dai looked away with a blush, about to answer before Momo decided to speak up. “Salutations, My name is Momo Yaoyorozu. Nice to meet you.” Setsuna looked at Momo before smiling.</p><p>“Hiya! Sorry I didn’t realize you were there. I’m Se-” Setsuna began as Momo held her hand up.</p><p>“I was here the whole time.” Momo smiled. “If I may ask, how did you and Honeneki-san gain recommendations to UA?” </p><p>“Oh! I was scouted by Midnight actually! We’re from the same prefecture and she was a guest at our Middle School. She was impressed with my headstrong attitude, leadership skills and quirk.” Setsuna bragged.  Realizing that he couldn’t get out of the conversation, Juzo shrugged.</p><p>“My father works with Gang Orca. Gang Orca gave me a recommendation with the promise that I intern with him. He was impressed by my Quirk and thought that UA would be able to mold me into a good rescue hero.” Juzo says.  Momo nodded. “What about you two?” Momo was about to answer before looking at Setsuna rubbing Dai’s exposed arms.</p><p>“I was able to attain a recommendation due to my family's influence. Once the principal of UA heard about my intelligence and quirk from my family, he sent me a recommendation letter himself.” Momo said while her eyes twitched in annoyance.</p><p>“M-my mom works as the chief of the Quirked Police Force- so she wrote me a recommendation letter herself. She’s a very hard person to argue with.” Dai stuttered with a red face. This Setsuna girl really liked to take what she wanted. “It doesn’t hurt that my family has a lot of influence.” </p><p>“Wow, handsome, strong AND influential.” Setsuna said as she licked her lips. Everyone could totally see why Midnight picked her. Momo was about to interfere when Inasa got in between Dai and Setsuna with another bear hug. </p><p>“I AM INASA YOARASHI!” Inasa announced it to the people who didn’t know him. “I was given recommendation letters by several of the heroes in my town due to me using my quirk to save citizens from a burning building.” Momo silently thanked the loud man for getting the two away from each other, not that she had a problem with Dai being around other girls; Setsuna was just a little too close. </p><p>“Shut up. You’re being too loud. “ said the Red/White Haired Boy. Inasa lost his smile again as he placed his hands in his pockets.</p><p>“Hey! Who are you to act so high mighty! He was just trying to make friends.” Dai said. </p><p>“We aren’t here to make friends. We’re here to get into school and train to be heroes. Besides what’s the point in making friends with people who may not even make it in.” The boy said. Dai looked at him in anger. If there was one thing he hated, it was those that looked down on others. This guy was like Bakugo and he HATED it. </p><p>“What’s your name?” Dai asked as he got into the boy's face.</p><p>“Todoroki Shoto.” Todoroki said with a scowl. </p><p>“Well Todick. I’m Dai Beifong and consider yourself #1 on my shitlist “ Dai said as he backed up. Momo gained a concerned look. She’d never seen Dai speak with such anger to someone.  There was an awkward silence as they walked. </p><p>“Well if no one’s gonna say anything- That was extremely hot.” Setsuna spoke up while fanning herself. The others sweatdropped at the girl's honesty. Inasa bowed his head to the ground.</p><p>“Thank you for sticking up for me, but you did not have to.” Inasa said.</p><p>“No need. I noticed you showed a dislike for him, now I know why.” Dai shrugged. It was then they realized that Ectoplasm had approached a walled enclosure. From the outside they could see skyscrapers and other buildings.</p><p>“Welcome to the second part of your exam, hosted in Gym Beta. This is essentially a scavenger hunt, However you all will be assigned one item. Each of your items will be found within the walls of Gym Gamma. Once you acquire your item, head towards the finish line found on the other side of the mock city. You will be graded on how you acquire your item and how quickly you get them. Working together is encouraged but not required. Quirk usage is allowed.” Ectoplasm said. He then pulled out a box from his trenchcoat. “ Step up one by one to receive it.” 15 minutes passed and all 16  students had received their items. “Oh before I forget. Only the first 8 students to cross the finish line with their item will be allowed to pass. Fail to be one of the first 8 students or fail to cross the finish within the allotted time limit, you instantly fail.” Ectoplasm spoke up. Every student went wide eyed at that. They suddenly looked at each other as competition. “Now are there any questions.” Silence. “Good. You may now begin. You have 1 hour.” The gates opened causing every student to run inside. Todoroki quickly created an Ice ramp and began using that to get ahead of the crowd. Inasa created a whirlwind and began to fly.  Various quirks began to move on.</p><p>“Beifong-kun!!!! Do you want to work together?” Setsuna asked. “We could pass pretty quickly.” </p><p>“S-sorry Tokage-san. Yaoyorozu-chan and I are working together already.” Momo stuck her tongue out from behind Dai, only Setsuna could see it though. “You should ask her to team up with us, she’s usually the boss.”</p><p>“It’s ok, I’ll get you another day. Honeneki-kun! Come on!” Setsuna called out to Juzo as she walked in a seemingly random direction. Juzo simply shrugged as he walked with her. Dai turned to Momo who was whistling suspiciously. </p><p>“So what’s your item?” Dai asked Momo. </p><p>“I have to retrieve an egg?” Momo asked. “This is a mock city, perhaps there's a grocery store with eggs?” Dai nodded.</p><p>“I have to get a book with the word Red in the title.” Dai said. “Maybe there's a library?” Momo put her finger to her chin. </p><p>“We should find a grocery store first, a lot of people will probably have that same idea.” Dai nodded before creating a platform made of rock under the two and then causing it to move through the city. Sure enough, a bunch of students were fighting each other while some were fighting with a bunch of Ectoplasm clones?  in front and inside of the grocery store. </p><p>“I see the teachers aren’t making it easy for us to get our items.” Momo said. </p><p>“I remember where I’d heard of Ectoplasm! He can produce up to 36 clones a day.  I count about 10 here fighting students. “ Dai said, remembering Ectoplasm’s page in Izuku’s notebook. Momo nodded.</p><p>“That must mean he has others hidden throughout the exam.” Momo said. “Come o-” </p><p>“Hey you!”  a no named student yelled. “My item is a bandage! Give your hand bandages here!” The student’s fist caught fire as he ran at the Dai. </p><p>“If you had just asked I may have given it to you.” Dai said. He sent a roundhouse kick upwards which caused a stalagmite to launch the firefisted student backwards. “Man. These are supposed to be hero students.” Momo giggled. </p><p>“Come on, let's go get my egg.” Momo said.  Momo ran towards the store only to be blocked by 3 Ectoplasm clones. As she was about to summon a weapon to fight them off, the clones were surrounded in large rocks.</p><p>“You go ahead. I’ll hold them off.” Dai shouted. Momo nodded before running into the store only to see other students fighting inside. She created a bow staff out of her thigh and began pushing through the store. She went into the food section, before a singular carton of eggs. “Got it!” Momo shouted. Not hearing a response from Dai, she turned around to see that the students who had been fighting inside of the store were now running away and all of the Ectoplasm clones had vanished. </p><p>“STUDENTS SHOULD BE READY TO DEAL WITH MAIN VILLAINS AT ANY TIME WOOO!” Momo heard.  Momo ran outside to see a buff man with scruffy blonde hair. He had a slightly dog-like appearance completed with a muzzle. The other students began running away. The only one staying was Dai standing across from the dog man. “Grrrr. I see I didn’t scare all of you away.” </p><p>“Sorry Dog-breath, Yaoyorozu-chan is in there still and I can’t let you near her. You see her item is very fragile and I can’t let you near it to break it.” Dai said as he got into a fighting stance. The man barred his claws as he ran at Dai. Dai moved his arms together causing 2 long rocks to sprout from the ground and squish the Dog man. “Ha get out of that!” The rocks were instantly turned to rubble. The dog man stood up and brushed any dust off him. Dai’s eyes went wide. “YAOYOROZU-CHAN! IF YOU COULD HEAR ME SOME HELP WOULD BE NICE!” Dai shouted. The dog man looked at Dai causing him to form rock rock armor around him. “Come at me dog breath!” Dai braced himself before seeing a bone go flying over his head. The dog man watched it fly over his head before running at the bone. Dai turned to see Momo gesturing at him behind the building. Dai opened a hole under him, jumping in and then sprouting up beside Momo. “Did you get your egg?” Momo pulled out a box from behind her.</p><p>“In here, its filled with cushioning  so that the egg doesn't break from our movements. “ Momo attached the box to her hip. “Now, let's go find you a library.”</p><p>“Are you sure? Wouldn’t it be smarter for you to go pass?” Dai asked. Momo scoffed. </p><p>“And leave you all alone after you defended me against that Dog Man?” I would never?” Momo said in mock offense. Dai chuckled before turning around. Only for an Ectoplasm clone to be blasted through a wall with wind. Dai looked through the hole in the wall to see Inasa laughing like a mad man while floating on a tornado. <br/>“I really hope its not through here.” Dai sweatdropped. Momo smiled before grabbing his arm and pulling him through the wall.</p><p>“Hello Yoarashi-san!!” Momo shouted. Inasa turned around to see his two newest friends. </p><p>“Yaoyorozu-san! Beifong-san! Greetings!” Inasa shouted as he descended. He gave them a giant bear hug. “What brings you this way?” </p><p>“We were wondering if you had seen a library anywhere?” Momo asked. </p><p>“What a coincidence! I was just heading towards the library before being blindsided by that Ectoplasm clone. My item is a globe!” Inasa laughed. “Follow me friends!” Inasa began to lift off the ground. Dai raised another platform before causing a rock wave under it to follow Inasa.  </p><p>“It’s really impressive how big this place is.” Dai said in awe. “They even have stores and electricity. I even saw gas lines while I was underground.” </p><p>“I guess its to be expected from UA.” Momo said. 5 minutes passed, and Inasa stopped in front of a glass building with books, shelves and computers on the inside. </p><p>“LET’S GO LOOK INSIDE!” Inasa shouted. Inasa walked through the door only to walk into a red and white boy, knocking him down. Inasa looked down to see Todoroki Shoto scowling at him from the ground. Inasa scowled before mumbling an apology, Shoto got up and dusted himself off. The two became tense as the air got colder and the wind began to pick up. As the two squared each other off, Dai decided to stop a fight before it started. A human sized rock wall erupted between them. </p><p>“Come on, let's calm down. No need to fight and destroy the library. Todoroki-san, Yoaroshi-san apologizes for knocking you over. Now I would get going so that you can pass.” Dai said.</p><p>“Tch.” Todoroki said as he put his hands in his pocket and walked around the wall, before walking out. Dai looked down to see a computer mouse on the floor where Todoroki had fallen.  He bent down and picked up the mouse before facepalming. </p><p>“Ugh. I really don’t want to deal with that guy.” Dai sighed. </p><p>“Don’t worry. I’ll take it to him.” Momo said, putting her hand on Dai’s shoulder. Dai smiled before handing her the mouse. She smiled before running out to give Todoroki his mouse. </p><p>“What did I do to deserve her. “Dai whispered to himself. </p><p>“You truly are a cute couple.” Inasa chuckled, starting to turn back to his normal self. Dai blushed. </p><p>“Wha-No- we aren’t a couple!” Dai stuttered. </p><p>“Oh my apologies, I simply assumed.” Inasa chuckled. “You two have a very interesting dynamic.” </p><p>“Shut up Yoaroshi-san.” Dai mumbled. “Lets go get our stuff.” </p><h1>(With Momo)</h1><p>“Todoroki-san!” Momo shouted. Todoroki turned around to see who was calling him. When he saw it was the rock kid’s girlfriend he instantly continued walking. “Todoroki-san! You dropped your mouse!” Todoroki instantly patted himself everywhere before sweat dropping to himself. Todoroki stopped instantly before turning to face Momo.</p><p>“Thank you. Miss-?” Todoroki began. Momo inwardly snorted, it would seem he could be polite. </p><p>“Yaoyorozu. Momo Yaoyorozu.” Momo introduced.</p><p>“Thank you Yaoyorozu-san.” Todoroki said. He turned around only for him to see that He and Momo were surrounded by 10 Ectoplasm clones. His right hand began releasing cold air. As he was about to freeze the Ectoplasm clones, he found himself pounced on by a giant dog man. </p><p>“Don’t think I’ll fall for that again popsicle.” The dog man growled. </p><p>“Hound dog. You handle these two, I will go stall the two in the library. I’ll leave 3 clones to help” said the Ectoplasm clone closest to him. Hound dog nodded before 7 Ectoplasm clones ran towards the library. Momo was about to run towards the clones but instead summoned a riot shield to stop the three clones that stayed behind. She struggled under her shield before abandoning it by backing up. </p><p>“These clones require solid hits to dispel them. I’m gonna need something strong.” Momo said to herself. She looked at Todoroki struggling to freeze Hound Dog.</p><p>“Sorry Popsicle. Every time you use your quirk you release a wintery smell. As long as you release that smell, I can dodge your attacks.” Hound dog said.  Todoroki grunted before placing his hand on the ground. He froze the entire street underneath Hound Dog. Hound Dog jumped onto a building before bouncing off of it and punching Todoroki into Momo. </p><p>“Todoroki-san! I think we may need to work together to defeat these proctors.” Momo suggested. As she was back to back with Todoroki fighting off Hound Dog and Momo fighting off Ectoplasm. </p><p>“No! I will win this fight with my own power.” Todoroki shouted in anger. He froze the air in front of Hound dog creating a huge wall of ice spikes taller than a building. Todoroki began to breathe hard with exhaustion. His left side of his body began showing signs of frostbite. </p><p>“Kids these days with their powerful quirks.” Hound Dog shook his head. His left arm and left leg was completely frozen. Hound Dog hit his arm and leg on the building, shattering the ice. Todoroki’s eyes went wide. Momo created a flashbang and threw it down. Hound Dog and the Ectoplasms shielded their eyes before Momo created a thermal blanket and placed it over Todoroki. </p><p>“Come on Todoroki-san!” Momo said as she helped him up as they began to run towards the library. As they approach the library, they see Dai being thrown out of a window with Inasa floating down. Momo looked up to see a 8ft tall Ectoplasm clone.  “What happened with you two?” </p><p>“Well.” Dai began. </p><p>
  <em> (Flashback) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey Yoarashi-san, did you find a globe?” Dai said as he picked up the book ‘Masque of the Red Death’.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Indeed I have!” Inasa shouted. Dai turned to look at the energetic man to see him spinning the earth in his hand. “I believe I can say I have the whole world. In my HANDS” Inasa began laughing like a mad man again. Dai couldn’t help but laugh too. As the two goofed off with Inasa’s quirk. The sounds of windows breaking caused their laughter to stop. When they looked around, 7 Ectoplasm clones were surrounding them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well this sucks.” Dai said. The Ectoplasm clones then began turning into goo, and combining to form an ectoplasm clone that was almost  the size of the room.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Correction Beifong-san. THIS sucks.” Inasa said matter factly.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Flashback end.) </em>
</p><p>“And now we’re here.” Dai finished explaining. Momo sweatdropped at the pure stupidity of the two goofing off during a timed exam. </p><p>“So as soon as I left, you two began to goof off?” Momo asked. “Why am I not surprised.” Dai chuckled as he shrugged.</p><p>“Anyway what’s the matter with you guys? Why are you with a Todosicle.” Dai asked.</p><p>“We were attacked by Hound Dog and a few Ectoplasm clones, the group that attacked you actually split up from the group that attacked us.” Momo explained. </p><p>“Oh I see-Why do I hear boss music?” Dai said as loud guitars began to play.. Momo, Dai, Todoroki and Inasa turned to see Hound Dog with the 3 Ectoplasm clones from earlier. </p><p>“Woops,sorry. I forgot to turn off my grr-cell phone grr.” Hound dog said as he hit end call on his phone.  “Anyways. Grrrr. We’re here to beat you grrr. All the other examinees are either knocked out, grrr-ave up, or passed grr. The clones seemed to handle them grr-well. You’re the only ones doing well enough to beat them and stand up to me. So consider this your final test, If you can beat this, you grr-pass.” Hound dog said as he crouched down on all 4s. The three clones melted and joined with the giant Ectoplasm, making it grow from 8ft to 10ft tall. It raised its foot and began to try to stomp on them. Dai raised a stalagmite to block it, as the foot began to crush it, Inasa created a whirlwind to keep the foot from coming forward.</p><p>“Yaoyorozu-chan! You think you can come up with a plan?” Dai asked. Momo blushed from being put on the spot before reluctantly nodding. </p><p>“B-Beifong-san! Take us underground!” Momo shouted. Dai nodded before flipping the very ground underneath them, causing them to fall into a sewer.  Hound Dog looked at the place the students were no longer at. </p><p>“Ectoplasm. I really hope you didn’t grr-crush them in grr-round” Hound Dog said angrily. </p><p>“I believe they are underground Hound Dog-dono.” Ectoplasm bellowed. Back with the students, Dai was heavily breathing as the other 4 began to get up from the ground. </p><p>“What’s the plan, Yaoyorozu-san.” Dai huffed out. </p><p>“Well. E-Ectoplasm clones aren’t very durable, especially with the more clones he has. So a strong hit will take them out. Hound Dog is fast and has great senses. So if we can dull his senses, we can incapacitate him and focus on a big hit on the giant Ectoplasm clone.” Momo explained. “Beifong-san, you and I will take on Hound Dog since you are able to fight blindly and I believe I could successfully incapacitate him. Yoaroshi-san and Todoroki-san, could you handle the Ectoplasm clone.” Momo said. Out of her arm she created a grenade. “With Todoroki-san’s Ice quirk and your wind quirk, you should be able to incapacitate him and use this combined with your wind to cause a big enough explosion to defeat the clone.” Inasa smiled at Momo before glaring at the still frostbitten Todoroki.</p><p>“I understand Yaoyoruzu-san. I wish I didn’t have to work with that Endeavor Bastard, but if I must.” Inasa said.  </p><p>“We’ll use the element of surprise. We smell like sewer now, so that’s all Hound Dog should be able to smell.” Momo said. “Beifong-san and I will go first, followed by you and Todoroki-san.” Inasa and Dai nodded as Todoroki grunted in admittance. Dai placed his hands on the wall, using the earth to feel where Ectoplasm and Hound Dog were.  “Whenever you’re ready Yaoyorozu-chan!” Momo created 3 nesting dolls and attached them to her shorts, before creating 2 escrima sticks. Momo smiled as she nodded.</p><p>“Let’s do this Beifong-san!” Dai slammed his palms onto the ground. Two holes opened over the two as stone pillars lifted them up. </p><p>(<em> With Hound Dog above ground.) </em></p><p>“Do you think they ran away?” Ectoplasm asked loudly. </p><p>“Grr. If they want to be heroes, they better not have,” Hound Dog growled. He suddenly began to sniff the air. “GRR-MOVE” </p><p>Hound Dog jumped out of the way, causing Ectoplasm to stumble backwards. Two holes formed beside where Hound Dog was standing. </p><p>“Beifong-san close your eyes!” Momo threw two nesting dolls at Hound Dog. The first one exploded causing a blinding light to fill the area. The second one created a giant smoke screen, blinding both Hound Dog and Ectoplasm.  Hound Dog landed as he grabbed his eyes. Even in his confusion, he managed to dodge Momo’s escrima attack </p><p>‘Grr-So they blinded me with the flashbang and used the smokescreen to stop Ectoplasm from helping me.. Too bad they can’t mask their smell.’ Hound Dog thought. Dai stood still as he formed holes under Ectoplasm. Hound dog ran at the still Dai before being forced to dodge from Momo’s new onslaught. “Sorry Grr-ly, Looks like you didn’t get rid of all my senses.”</p><p>“Sorry Hound-dog-san. I thought that far ahead too. I just wanted you to get close.” Momo pulled created a bandana to put around her face before throwing her final nesting doll. The doll produced a small explosion before releasing a gas into the smokescreen.  Hound Dog confused at first began to cover his nose at the new smell of rotten eggs. </p><p>“The smoke screen wasn’t only supposed to blind the Giant Ectoplasm, It was supposed to also spread gas throughout the area, so that it would be easier and unexpected when I release mercaptan into the area.” Momo explained. “Its the chemical that gives natural gas its odor, I figured it would mix well with other gases.” Hound Dog held his face in his hands as he was blind in both his nose and his eyes. Momo spun around to whack him on the back of his head before Dai caused two rocks to wrap around his arms. </p><p>“Looks like our job is done. “ Dai said. “The other two should be done soon.” They looked over to see a giant explosion of shrapnel and ice. Dai created a rock wall to shield the two.  “Christ Yaoyorozu-chan! A little heavy on the gunpowder?” </p><p>“I believe that was Yoaroshi-san’s causing the explosion to carry a lot more. After all, wind only fuels fire.” Momo sweatdropped. </p><p>“Yosh! We destroyed the Giant Ectoplasm!”  Inasa shouted with joy. He and Todoroki came from the smoke with ash and slight burns. Todoroki had a scowl while Inasa’s smile was bright, even though smoke was coming through his teeth.</p><p>“Good job Yoarashi-san.” Dai and Momo said awkwardly.  Todoroki took the computer mouse out of his pocket before examining it. He shrugged before walking away. </p><p>“Wait. Todoroki-san.” Momo shouted. Todoroki turned around to see her bowing. “Thank you very much for helping us.” Todoroki shrugged before walking away again. </p><p>“I’ll never understand how you can be so nice to others Yaoyorozu-chan. I guess it’s just another thing to lov-I mean like about you.” Dai stuttered. Momo blushed before chuckling. </p><p>“Come on you two. Let’s go.” Momo smiled as she held up the container with her egg. Dai and Inasa ran to the library rubble to grab their objects before running back to Yaoyorozu. Inasa began to fly while Dai created a rock wave for him and Momo. </p><p>“Let’s go!” Dai and Inasa shouted. The three were able to quickly arrive at the exit. When they walked through the gate, they were greeted by the real Ectoplasm. </p><p>“Welcome. You 3 are the 4th,6th, and 7th to pass the 2nd exam!” Ectoplasm said. “You will have your exam results mailed to you along with your material list, class assignment and hero suit request form. If you failed the written exam, you will unfortunately receive a rejection letter, but you are still welcome to apply again next year.” The three nodded as they were led towards the exit.</p><p>“Well I suppose this is goodbye my new friends. I hope that we may see each other in our schooling careers.” Inasa slammed his head to the ground. </p><p>“Yeah Yoaroshi-san…” Dai sweatdropped. “I hope we can be in the same class.” Inasa smiled, although this smile wasn’t as intense as usual. </p><p>“One can only hope! Farewell!” Inasa said as he ran a separate way. </p><p>“What an interesting character.” Momo chuckled. Dai could only shake his head. </p><p>“Interesting but fun. Izuku would be terrified of him.” Momo chuckled at Dai’s accurate statement. </p><p>“One can only hope that their meeting will be fun.” Momo laughed. Dai pulled out his phone to text Izuku that they’re exam was over.  Boy did they have some fun things to tell him. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember to comment! They are what inspire me to keep writing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>